Tekken 5 DR: The Tekken talk show
by Lexus1003
Summary: A conversation with the latest tekken characters, Weird, insulting, questioning kind of story. Don't ignore it!


Tekken 5 DR: The Tekken talk show

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Tekken, It belongs to Namco. It's only a story of mines, and used the characters. Get it?**

Good evening, Ladies & Gentlemen. Welcome to this new show that i will gonna host and it will take a damn year! My name is Filter, a respected kind of human with a bad taste.

Now, I will present to you our latest guessing guest. Here they are!

All of the Tekken 5 characters! Come on, give them a hand!

Audience - (cheering)

Filter - Aw, look at 'em, they're all cute.

Audience - Awww...

Devil Jin - Grrrr...

Filter - Ok? I'll shut up now.

Audience - Ooooh..

Filter - Gee thanks, This is going to be an excited show for this century and I..

Lee - Oh stop praising yourself, you know that I'M MORE gorgeous at you.

Filter - Shut up!

Lee - What?

Filter - Great.. Now as i was saying, This will be excited for all of you my beloved people. We can talk most of your favorite topics or whatever.  
All of our tekken idols, if you have one.

Tekken - Huh?

Filter - Hahaha, Joking.. Ahem! So everyone! Let's start the show!

Audience - (Screaming & Cheering)

Filter - I will talk to you everyone, it has to be by kind... First! The Mishima Family!

Audience - (Boooo!)

Heihachi - What!

Kazuya - Pathetic scums!

Jin - Who cares..

Filter - Ok, Since tekken started 1996 held by Namco, Heihachi is the most important of all right?

Heihachi - Yeah, yeah.. You're totally right!

Filter - Yeah right.. And, stupid graphics in 90's freakin Heihachi's hair is like a horn right?

Audience - (Laughing) Hahaha!

Heihachi - NO!

Filter - Even now.. Haha!

Heihachi - Bitch!

Filter - Now let's continue, And why it is called.. "The King of Iron Fist Tournament"? It's not equal to the word TEKKEN.. uh nevermind.  
I have a question. Heihachi or should I say Mr. Mishima.. For you, what is the best aspect of the game?

Heihachi - My movies of course! I've been thrown to the cliff, Blown by freakin Jacks but i'm still alive! Hell I am the most Famous!

Kazuya - You have an End old man.

Heihachi - Just bark.

Audience - (Gasp)

Filter - Ah hehe? please don't fight. Ok, next.. Most stupid things that you've done in the game?

Heihachi – It's about to the Tekken Tag ending, you know? singing along with stupid dancing Kuma.

Kuma – (Animal Voice) "Darn you!"

Filter – Ok? That's cool though.. At least you have a scene with a bear, like love teams.. Haha!

Audience – (Laughs)

Heihachi – Very funny..

Filter – It is, am I right?

Audience – (All nooded)

Filter – Move on! In tekken 2, we all know that Mr. Mishima have an argue with your sneeker son Kazuya.. So If Namco will decide, would you like to be replaced by Kaz?

Heihachi – Hell no! Why would I agree? It's my show!

Kazuya – And we all know that you're always working with crap!

Filter – Oh my.. Alright stop! Sheesh, Next question is for Jin. If Jun Kazama is still live, would you like her to be your father's lover again?

Jin – I uh, don't know? Well mother have a new boyfriend in the afterlife she don't need father anymore..

Kazuya – New boyfriend? What the hell?

Jin – Oh don't be so stupid, Devil.. Mother became stupid "Unknown" That two are parthners now.

Filter – That's enough, wait! Almost forgot, Jinpachi Mishima!

All Mishima – What!

Filter – What? Aren't you happy?

Jinpachi – Fools! I shouldn't trust you Heihachi..

Filter – We move on to the topic? Question.. How does it feel to have an awful mouth in to your stomach Elder Mishima?

Jinpachi – Are you insulting me!

Filter – Half and Half not.. answer?

Jinpachi – It's a little uncomfortable, I can't feel my lungs out there.

Filter – Man, that's just too sad.. How about a surgery?

Jinpachi – No?

Filter – Dentist?

Jinpachi – I said NO!

Filter – FINE!

Audience – (Cheering)

Filter- Lee Chaolan, How disgraceful in my Eyes!

Lee – What!

Filter – Whatever.. You too in the Mishima tree. How does it feel to be adopted huh?

Lee – No comments!

Filter – Why? You scared?.. You're born loser. Adopted..

Lee – Damn you!

Filter – Oh my god! I will gonna cry! Haha!

Lee – (Crying)

Kazuya – You're like a gay Chaolan..

Filter – Next, for Kaz.. Why did Namco called you "Cold Blooded", any ideas?

Kazuya – Actually, I don't know..

Filter – Can I give a comment?

Kazuya – Go ahead..

Filter – Maybe you're out of blood? Or don't have any blood, not a single one..

Kazuya – Argh!

Filter – Why is everyone Mad at me? Did I say something wrong?

Audience – Nuh uh..

Filter – Yeah! Worship me! Last question. In Tekken 5, what kind of things do you want to improve to your character?

Heihachi – Nothing! I'm perfect!

Filter – I guess.. Kaz?

Kazuya – Skin, darn! To many scars!

Filter – Yeah.. Nice choice. Jin?

Jin – Dramatic scenes, maybe?

Filter – It's hell good! How about a sexy scene, you know the Embu? Wear underwear better than a GI pants.. That's totally hot!

Ling Xiaoyu – Eeek! Nasty!

Tekken – (Muttering)

Filter – Whatever, the Mishima dudes are finished with our little conversation, Next is about something especial for tonight! Just sit back and relax, when we come back after a break!

Cut!

* * *

**This maybe bad, but i wasted my time doing this. Hope you will make some reviews!**


End file.
